


Porcelain (Originally Humanoids)

by NerdyWolfy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Hank are together, F/M, First chapter is author note, Science?? Mostly bullshit science, lots of memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWolfy/pseuds/NerdyWolfy
Summary: First chapter is Author NoteShe was made of glass, like fine porcelain, her reflection beaming off of the mirror. What people didn’t see was the other side or most chose to ignore it. One was beautiful, made of fine china, and beautiful, while the other was darker, broken, and beaten.Because of this, she had always learned to live with herself, even seeing the other side every day. Most times she ignored her porcelain facade, and could only be the bull in the shop—destroying herself bit by bit.Could someone make her see her porcelain side? Or would she forever be stuck in the abyss of herself?





	1. Chapter I

Hi! Note from the author here.

I stopped writing this for a multitude of reasons, but for the most part, I stopped writing because writing characters that are beyond my age is-wow that was challenging. Do not fret, I have decided to rewrite it again! I have no idea why, maybe because I started playing the game again, but I do know I have started rewriting it again! Some parts will still be the same, some parts won't.

I do know I had, like, 90 people reading this, and for those who did, I am so very sorry you have to endure the beta part of my writing. I'm not going to do the bullshit of, "When I get halfway writing the book I'll post it again!" cause I used to do that.

Well

I'm not gonna anymore

I have 5 chapters done (three of those I am rewriting, but it's only certain parts) and chapter 6 is currently on the way. Once I get done rewriting chapter 1, which I think won't take long, maybe about a day or two, if longer I apologize in advance, I will post it.

If you have any questions about the future of this book or anything else feel free to leave something in the comments below! If you want to comment anything then, as I said, leave it in the comments below! Feel free to read some other stuff I have! I have a wide range of stuff from Doctor Who, Avengers, Dear Evan Hansen, and Kpop!


	2. Chapter I: Don’t Call Me a Thot

The stench of coffee and busybodies didn’t hide the fact that the Department of the Detroit Police wasn’t a pleasant place to be.

After the revolution came and went nothing changed much. Not everyone lived in constant fear of their submissions rising up or artificial intelligence becoming a threat as everyone once thought. People still judged, people still deemed androids as nothing but machines, and people still rioted. The little that did stand up for androids opened them with open arms, some even offering them homes. The public opinion was sympathetic, they even had androids and humans working alongside each other on the news, but it didn’t change the way they acted before.

Segregation was put to an end, and before they knew it buses were for all, allowing both to sit in the same seat. Androids were friendly beings after they deviated, and only wanted polite conversation, but they realized that everyone who took the subway wasn’t all that inviting for conversation—so soon enough bus rides became what they were; awkward public transportation for awkward people.

When androids came up with the idea to open schools for android children Madame President was perplexed as to what androids would have left learn. Androids supposedly knew everything, so why let them into their schools? Just because androids knew everything didn’t mean they knew how to interact. They were built to assess and gain information if need be. Instead, android children went to school to learn how to be a child, to learn to interact, to learn what it means to be alive.

The reproduction went well. Androids now have the choice to “upgrade” a child from a child to a teenager. Androids had these special chips that allowed the memories of one android to be transferred to another. Since androids were allowed permission to design androids the parents could design any child they wanted. It was beneficial, but strange for some.

When androids realized they had the rights to get a job for what they _truly_ wanted they immediately quit their old ones. People who have been let go because of androids were given jobs back (some still left on the streets) and the cycle began all over again. Some people lost their jobs due to androids, but for the most part, people kept their jobs and worked alongside androids.

Company CEO’s found it beneficial hiring androids, but knew the other benefits of hiring a human as well. Just because androids were given the rights to get any job they wanted didn’t mean they weren’t still treated as nothing. Some androids liked their work, some didn’t and it was obvious to which liked it or didn’t.

Elijah Kamski had never shown a glimpse of himself while all of this happened. Most would ask where he was or what he thought, but none could ever find him. Only those who were in authority such as law enforcement knew where the discreet man was. No one dared to go find him or even tempt to search his address up in the system. Many were intimidated by his intelligence, many didn’t want to deal with him.

So it wasn’t out of the ordinary when she saw androids coming in and out of the Department, especially some in uniforms. After the revolution, she was surprised that the President let any androids _near_ the government much less be _in_ one.

“Do you have any jurisdiction here?” It was soft and luring like. She was surprised CyberLife could emulate this much of a human being.

“Doctor Williams,” she slid her I.D to the female sitting in front of her.

“Go ahead,” the android smiled, sliding her I.D back to her.

She walked without further conversation. She was in a hurry to find Captain Fowler, from what she’s heard he isn’t a very forgiving guy. There are things called first impressions, then things called screwing up.

He was on the screwing up scale. You screw up once it sticks with you.

She sighed, preparing for the worse. The thing was, she didn’t know where he was. That was when she walked up to the first person she saw. He seemed to wear a leather jacket and a hoodie, which she thought was unnecessary. She was hot natured, but he might’ve been different.

“Tin can, for the _last_ time, if you call me a thot again—” he turned around in his swivel chair meeting her eyes, his eyes widening from realizing his mistake. “You’re not Connor.”

“Neither am I a male,” she retorted in a small voice, “Do you know where Captain Fowler’s room is?”

The man jabbed his thumb to the glass room behind him. “Over there, the hard to miss transparent room. New recruit?”

“Somewhat,” she shrugged walking around his desk, “thank you, by the way.”

From what she could tell he was an arrogant ass. He seemed to work on his own terms and didn’t work well with others; if he was put with others he’d take things under his control. His posture was stressed, always forward and upright making no slouch whatsoever. He was either an asshole by default, or was to get things done. He could have been nice, but it may have already been ingrained too far into his brain to switch over.

When she opened the door she could feel the intimidating tension in the air. An audible sigh came from the man behind the desk as he typed away; she was on the screwing up scale. She just hoped that he was a forgivable man. There were two other men in the room; one older and one younger—they looked to be close, almost father and son, but in this day and age she couldn’t judge if they weren’t.

“You’re tardy, Dr. Williams,” he turned to her, “do Doctors come on their own accord?”

“No,” she held her hands together slightly rubbing them. “I’m sorry, I take full responsibility.”

He turned to his computer. “You’re assigned these two; Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor, an android sent specifically from CyberLife. You’re assigned homicide cases; androids and humans of the like.” he went to typing on his computer, and without looking he spoke again, “Since you’re working with an android you better be careful of those who still despise them, especially Gavin Reed. This is Dr. Williams, she transferred from her state department too, well, here. She’s a Forensic Psychologist, who may help just the same as Connor will as they can get information.”

Hank put his hands together, making small clap in the room. “This is giving me slight deja vu.”

“Get used to it, Hank,” Fowler remarked.

Hank was the first to leave before Connor had opened the door for her. She could see his LED swirling blue and never wavering. “I apologize about Lieutenant Anderson, he hasn’t had his morning coffee yet or morning alcohol.”

“Nothing is better than morning coffee, considering I don’t drink much coffee.”

“Coffee is high of antioxidants and caffeine which can cause many problems in both the digestive tract and brain. Drinking coffee isn’t that healthy for you,” Connor noted.

“I know, that’s why I don’t drink it much. It is a good thing to wake up with, in the morning.” Dr. Williams lightly kicked the floor. “Anyway, you know Lieutenant Anderson?”

“We were the first on the deviant cases,” Hank answered, “it was gruesome, but we found them nonetheless. When I first met him he was nothing than a devoid prick, now though, he’s my partner.”

“Oh, well it’s good that you two got along in the end.” she looked around. “Can I have a desk?”

Hank pointed behind him with his thumb. “This feels like deja vu,” he mumbled before turning around to her as she sat. “You a hick?”

“Born ‘n raised,” she joked, “I try not to talk like it though. This is the first major city I’ve been to and I don’t know how northern people talk.”

“You have a slight speech impediment and slight drawl accent but not noticeable,” Connor looked up from his computer, “Am I correct?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “I have a lisp, which interferes with the way I say some words. It becomes more apparent when I get nervous, but I speak fast anyway.”

“Are you nervous around this tin-can?” a voice, similar to the one she heard earlier today.

She got up and turned around and there he stood. The leather jacket-hoodie man with a cup of coffee in his hand. “No, I’m just always nervous. I’m assuming you must be Gavin Reed?”

“The one and only,” he winked, it was slight but still very, _very_ noticeable.

“Ah,” she widened her eyes wanting to get away from this situation, “ Just, don’t interfere with our work and we’ll be good. We don’t want conflict.”

“Gavin is _bred_ from conflict, Dr. Williams,” Hank laughed.”This dwarf is as violent as they come.”

“ _Dwarf_?” Gavin exclaimed. “Excuse me, I am five foot nine! If you’re talking about a dwarf look at her!”

“At least I’m willing to admit it,” she crossed her arms, “and I’m _below_ average height, doesn’t mean I’m a dwarf.”

“But you’re what, four foot eleven? That’s near the legal height to be considered a dwarf.”

“That’s _a midget_ , and I’m five foot.”

“It’s still pretty small,” Reed shrugged, "I guess I’ll be seeing more of you three around.” and he left without another word.

Connor sighed. “He will never learn, will he?” Connor touched his temple and looked forward, “I received a case. They said it was, strange?”

As they made their way out of the department she asked, “How strange?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Hank said.


	3. Nearest Bar? Jimmy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I'm two days late my dude's. I apologize for the lateness.

Sitting in the back of an old 1988 Oldsmobile reminded her of coming home from school. Being in the back, or the front or whatever didn’t matter. It smelt of home that she has been long away from. Smelling of the country roads and the stench of moonshine in discreet forests. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the blasting of metal music. She had her fair share of rock music in her lifetime because she went through that phase herself. One thing she didn’t know was how Connor could space out during the shaking of the car, or Hank concentrating on his driving.

She first noticed the grass, which hadn’t been mowed in god knows how long. It was like the house had been abandoned for quite a while. The house looked torn down itself, mold filling in the cracks and the house sagging to the right a tad. The windows were wet from the rain but yet they still stayed stained with dirt and smears. No cars were around the lot, or anything to say this was an actual owned home. When she got out the stench of blood, feces, and flesh ran through the air. No wonder so many were holding their breath or covering their faces.

When she made her way onto the lot she could see toys that looked beyond their years hidden in the grass and an old dog house near the barbed wire fence that stopped trespassers from coming through. The lights around this area were dimly lit, some not even coming on at all, so their only source of light was the flashing of the cameras and the light one of the head detectives held. Even with all of the rain making the ground muddy the dirt still felt nonexistent as if it was an overgrown weeded desert.

“Russell Franklin, age forty-two, and the cause of death was exsanguination. That, in itself, is another story,” the detective, Ben Collins she presumed, explained.

“Blood loss?” Connor questioned, “From what?”

“Go look for yourself. I need some air,” the man coughed heavily into his arm before leaving.

The stench only got worse and more nauseating as they neared it. She wished she didn’t have smell or she’d be passed out now.

“Holy fucking Christ,” she mumbled. “A severed limb?”

“Guess you could say he was _disarmed_ ,” Hank joked, “Just me? Okay.”

“Why cut off an arm?” she questioned, “why _only_ the arm?”

“One thing at a time sweetheart,” Hank put a hand on her shoulder. “The second question is right. Why only that limb and nothing else. Anyone notice a break-in or disturbance?”

Connor was gone when she surveyed the area. There were no pictures, nothing personal, only a stained chair and a very old television. Either this guy was private or this wasn’t his home.

She observed the body more closely. It was her job to find questions, of course, but she needed evidence to answer her question. Although not everything may not be related to her question, it still leads to what happened to the body and how.

“The back door was broken, but nobody heard anything. A woman was jogging when she could smell the body from outside,” an officer explained. “She doesn’t know anything, didn’t see anything and the body is at least a couple days old.”

“Five days,” Connor spoke, “you can see fluids from the nasal cavity and mouth. The body has bloated and started swelling, and blisters are forming on the skin from the gas in their body.”

“Jesus. That’s,” Hank paused, “pleasant.”

“Was that sarcasm?” Connor questioned, “Hopefully it is.”

“It was.” Dr. Williams answered, “Did you find anything else?”

“Syringe marks in the neck, someone did this to him—“

“No shit Sherlock. He wanted to amputate his own arm.”

Connor went on ignoring Hank, “The shoulder, it’s a clean cut someone purposefully cut off his arm for a reason. A professional.”

“So why mention the syringe marks?” Dr. Williams spoke, “Are you trying to say someone put him under anesthesia and then severed his arm?”

“Precisely,” Connor nodded, “I would think underground operation.”

That answered her question she originally had. Well, half answered it, she found out it was an underground operation, most likely a doctor, but it didn’t answer her question as to why they were doing it. She found a who, but not a why.

Connor got on one knee going over the body, then touched the body getting a bit of blood on his fingers before—

“What the hell is he doing?” Dr. Williams asked disgustedly.

“Just don’t ask, better to let him do his thing.” Hank was already turned around facing away from Connor.

“I take samples real time,” Connor spoke looking down slightly, “he doesn’t have any criminal charges and nothing that would make him susceptible to this.”

“So he was innocent. Straight edge kind of guy?” Dr. Williams questioned. “Depending on if there are any more cases like this will depend on what kind of people are being targeted.”

“I suppose we will just have to wait.”

“Come on, let's just get something to eat, or get drunk whichever you prefer,” Dr. Williams offered.

“The nearest bar is Jimmy’s,” Hank quickly spoke while walking out.

“Drunk it is.”


End file.
